A Boy and Goldfish Scooping
by synchromeshade
Summary: — Sasuke mungkin harus mulai berpikir kalau pergi ke festival tidaklah seburuk yang selama ini selalu dia pikirkan. OS. Light-BL namun bisa diinterpretasikan ke friendship.


_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

... .. . .. ...

**A Boy and Goldfish Scooping**

Sasuke membenci festival.

Sangat benci sampai dia selalu berharap bisa menolak pergi ke acara semacam itu. Bahkan jika bisa, dia akan lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumah walau hanya sendirian sementara Itachi dan kedua orangtuanya pergi berkeliling mengunjungi kuil dan stan-stan yang disediakan.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke tidak menyukai datang ke festival semacam _hanami_ atau _tanabata_—serta festival lainnya. Dia tidak suka keramaian yang selalu ada ketika festival berlangsung. Dia tidak menyukai jika harus berdesakan di antara kerumunan orang-orang.

Sasuke benci itu.

Sangat.

Jika bukan karena ibunya—yang suka datang ke festival—Sasuke pasti akan mencari banyak alasan untuk tidak perlu pergi. Jika saja tidak mendapat tatapan tajam dari ayahnya, Sasuke lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamar. Dia sudah cukup melihat kembang api dari kamar tidurnya. Setidaknya di sana dia tidak perlu berebut untuk mencari tempat terbaik menonton kembang api.

Sasuke mendecak pelan dengan kedua tangan terlipat dan dimasukkan ke dalam lengan _yukata_ lebar yang dikenakannya. Sepasang oniksnya tertuju kepada sosok kedua orangtuanya; berjalan berdampingan di dekat deretan stan makanan. Kakak laki-lakinya tidak terlihat di manapun. Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli. Itachi mungkin menemukan salah satu temannya di antara kerumunan.

Diperhatikannya kembali punggung kedua orangtuanya. Ibunya—Mikoto—berhenti di depan sebuah stan _okonomiyaki_; berbicara kepada seorang wanita di belakang stan sambil tersenyum ramah. Tidak jauh dari Mikoto, ayahnya tampak berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Mereka terlalu sibuk berbicara sampai melupakan keberadaannya.

Sasuke hampir mendesah pelan ketika dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sepasang oniksnya tertuju pada sebuah stan permainan menangkap ikan emas. Seorang anak laki-laki setengah berteriak sambil mengacungkan sebuah _poi_ rusak ke arah sang pedagang.

"Kau pasti jurang, kan, Ji-san!? Kau pasti menjual _poi_ jelek padaku-_ttebayo_! Berikan aku _poi_ yang baru!"

Yeah, tentu. Di manapun dia pasti akan mengenali suara berisik itu walau tengah berada di keramaian festival sekalipun.

Tanpa sadar—setelah melihat pemilik stan berargumen dengan anak laki-laki pirang itu—kedua kakinya sudah terlebih dahulu bergerak mendekat. Dia berdiri di belakang si pirang. Salah satu alisnya sedikit terangkat mengamati bagaimana anak laki-laki itu mengentakkan kaki ke tanah sementara kedua tangan terlipat di pinggang.

"Aku sudah menghabiskan uang jajanku dan—"

"Dobe."

Suara berisik itu berhenti. Gerakan tangan pemiliknya yang kembali mengacungkan _poi_ rusak terhenti di udara. Dengan gerakan cepat, si pirang membalikkan tubuh. Sepasang mata biru itu melebar. Dan ketika menyadari keberadaannya, dia mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sosok tersebut.

"Teme!"

"Hn."

Jari telunjuk kecokelatan kini tertuju ke arahnya. Uzumaki Naruto membuka mulut lalu menutupnya tanpa mengucapkan apa pun; seperti seekor ikan yang berada di kolam plastik. Cukup lama si pirang tidak bisa mengucapkan apa pun sebelum mendecakkan lidah; _poi_ rusak di tangannya tiba-tiba terlupakan begitu saja.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, huh?"

Sasuke tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak memutar kedua mata. Tentu saja hanya si bodoh di hadapannya yang bisa melontarkan pertanyaan konyol dan tidak berguna seperti itu.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang dilakukan seseorang jika datang ke festival, Usuratonkachi?"

Anak laki-laki itu semakin terlihat kesal mendengar pertanyaannya. Namun bukannya mendengar teriakan atau argumen balasan, si pirang hanya memberikan tatapan tajam sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke arah kolam ikan.

"Jika kau datang ke sini untuk menggangguku," Naruto berkata tanpa melihatnya, "sebaiknya kau pergi saja. Aku sedang sibuk sehingga tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu, kau tahu." Si pirang merogoh dompet kodok miliknya dan mengeluarkan beberapa uang koin. "Aku minta satu _poi_ lagi, Ji-san!"

Sasuke boleh dikatakan cukup terkejut mendengar tanggapan yang didengarnya barusan; membuatnya terpaku selama beberapa saat. Mendapati reaksi seperti itu dari Naruto bukanlah sesuatu yang diharapkannya. Selama ini si pirang pasti akan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kalah darinya.

Dalam diam, Sasuke mengamati Naruto. Sebuah _poi_ baru sudah berada di tangan si pirang. Anak laki-laki itu berjongkok di depan kolam ikan; tampak begitu berkonsentrasi mengamati gerakan lincah ikan-ikan emas di dalam kolam. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Naruto memasukkan _poi_ ke dalam kolam. Decak penuh kekesalan terdengar kala tidak ada seekor ikan pun yang tertangkap dan kertas _poi_ robek; meninggalkan lubang lebar di tengah-tengah bagiannya.

Dia tidak ingin membayangkan sudah berapa banyak _poi_ yang sudah dirusak Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan seekor ikan pun jika melakukannya seperti itu, Dobe."

Kalimat tersebut meluncur tanpa sempat dicegahnya. Naruto kembali mendecak. Salah satu alisnya sekali lagi terangkat ketika melihat si pirang berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya. Sasuke bergeming dan hanya menatap bosan ke arah sepasang mata biru itu.

"Jangan berkata sombong jika kau bahkan belum mencobanya, Teme," ujar Naruto. "Daripada kau hanya berdiri di sini dan tidak melakukan apa pun, mengapa tidak kaucoba saja? Ini sangat sulit-_ttebayo_!"

"Tidak bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke."

Pupil mata sosok di hadapannya melebar sesaat. Naruto mendengus dan bersedekap. Ketika dia masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, si pirang mengisyaratkan dengan kepala. Tatapan anak laki-laki itu seolah berkata 'tunggu-apa-lagi-huh?'

Dan Sasuke tidak sedikit pun mengabaikan tatapan itu.

Sasuke membeli kertas _poi_ nomor lima. _Poi_ yang lebih kuat dari _poi_ biasanya sehingga dia harus membayar lebih. Bersama si pirang, dia berjongkok di depan kolam. Ada banyak ikan di sana; berenang dari satu sisi kolam ke sisi lain. Sepasang oniksnya mengamati tanpa berkedip.

Dia tahu cara bermain menangkap ikan emas dengan _poi_. Setidaknya dia pernah melihat Itachi melakukannya. Dia juga ingat bagaimana melakukannya agar kertas _poi_-nya tidak rusak.

Dengan hati-hati—tidak seperti si pirang—Sasuke memasukkan _poi_ miliknya ke dalam kolam, menggerakkannya ke arah seekor ikan emas di sudut. Dengan tangkas segera memasukkan ikan itu ke dalam mangkuk. Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke melirik anak laki-laki di sampingnya. Senyum penuh kemenangan hampir muncul di wajah pucatnya.

"Itu hanya kebetulan!" seru Naruto dan dengan senang hati Sasuke melakukannya lagi sampai mangkuknya sudah setengah penuh.

Dan tidak sedikit pun kertas _poi_ miliknya robek.

Naruto tidak tampak senang ketika pemilik stan memberikan satu kantong plastik berisi lima ekor ikan emas dan sebuah boneka rubah berbulu oranye berekor sembilan. Sasuke tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bagaimana Naruto memandang boneka di tangannya dengan penuh harapan. Namun saat menyadari kalau dia sedang mengamati, Naruto dengan cepat memalingkan wajah. Bibir anak laki-laki itu mengerucut sembari menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar olehnya.

Dipandanginya sejenak boneka di tangannya. Sepasang mata merah boneka itu seperti balas menatapnya.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang saat sekali lagi menyadari Naruto mengamati penuh minat ke arah boneka ditangannya; mengingatkan Sasuke jika si pirang melakukan hal yang sama kalau berhadapan dengan satu porsi besar ramen.

"Ambil." Sasuke menyodorkan boneka di tangannya namun si pirang tidak dengan segera mengambilnya. Anak laki-laki itu memberinya tatapan bingung dengan kepala ditelengkan ke kanan. "Kau menginginkannya, bukan?"

"Uh."

"Ambil atau aku akan membuangnya ke tempat sampah."

Hanya perlu satu detik sebelum boneka itu kini berada di pelukan si pirang. Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di kepala berbulu boneka tersebut.

"Aku sangat menginginkan boneka ini saat pertama kali melihatnya-_ttebayo_!" seru Naruto; memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. "Apa kau tahu jika ini karakter yang muncul di _game_ yang sedang kumainkan, huh?"

Sasuke tidak memberikan jawaban.

"Sungguh? Kau sungguh mau memberikannya padaku?"

"Hn."

Sasuke mendecak pelan melihat si pirang bersorak dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi sembari mengucapkan terima kasih. Pemandangan itu sudah sangat biasa baginya. Akan tetapi pemandangan yang bahkan membuatnya terkejut kali ini adalah saat dia merasakan sesuatu menggenggam telapak tangannya. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali. Sebuah tangan kecokelatan melingkar di lengannya. Si pirang menariknya menjauh dari stan.

"Aku masih punya uang untuk mentraktirmu karena sudah memberikan boneka ini untukku," kata Naruto.

Dan sebelum Sasuke sempat melayangkan protes, dirinya sudah diseret ke arah stan makanan tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Di sampingnya Naruto mulai berceloteh mengenai berbagai macam hal yang membuat Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan mendesah.

Namun di samping itu, dia menyadari bahwa festival kali ini tidaklah begitu menyebalkan dan membosankan seperti biasanya. Mungkin Sasuke harus mulai berpikir bahwa pergi ke festival tidak akan berakhir tidak menyenangkan jika si pirang ada di sana.

—_**fin**_

_Well, adakah yang berkenang meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan komentar? Terima kasih banyak bagi reader yang sudah membaca ;)_


End file.
